


The Other Side of The Door

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka is not spelled Ashoka, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Codywan is not a thing, Episode: s04e15 Deception, My First Fanfic, POV CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Siblings CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, hugs are theropy, she is not a piece of ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: “C-Cody, the medics can’t do anything,” he whispers. I ignore him.“The temple healers will come. I mean, they can always do something”“Cody”“Obi-Wan’s strong, he’ll pull through. He’ll be fine in no time” I realize my heart rate and breathing is rocketing. Rex, Fives, Tup, Jesse, and Kix are all watching me. They’re accepting the truth. I just… I just can’t do that.“Cody!” Anakin forces. I just continue on.“I’m on my way to come help. He’ll be fine, he’s always fine. He’s Obi-Wan Kenobi for gosh sakes! He’s always hiding his injuries and he’s always pulled through before!” I start laughing and it turns into hysterical laughter. I hear a knock on the door of the bathroom. I ignore it and continue laughing.“Cody he’s dead!” Anakin yells. I stop dead, mid breath. My eyes seem to gloss over.“No, no no that’s not possible” I mutter, not realizing I’m saying it out loud.*The Deception arc from Cody's POV and he does not take his general's death well*
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	The Other Side of The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first post on Archive of Our Own and I am so happy to be here! I will be posting more soon so keep an eye out. For now, please enjoy....

I laughed as Rex mocked Obi-Wan. We’re sitting in a clone bar along with Fives, Tup, Jesse, and Kix. 

“And he was like ‘Commander Comman-''' Rex teasing stops when my comlink buzzes. I look down at the number and up at my companions,

“It’s General Kenobi,” I say, a bit surprised. General Kenobi never calls in the middle of the night, and it’s almost the middle of the night. I patch through the call. 

“General?” I ask. I don’t have the video on so I’m not expecting to hear General Skywalker’s voice patch through. 

“C-Cody” Skywalker stutters. I look at my companions a bit shocked. 

“General?” Rex asks. 

“Rex?” he asks, “Who’s with you Cody?” I look around. 

“It’s me, Fives, Tup, Jesse, and Kix,” I say, “Oh and Rex.” I try to add a little humor but General Skywalker doesn’t even let out a half-laugh. 

“Where are you?” Skywalker asks. It’s an odd question, but Rex answers. 

“We’re out having a drink at a clone bar. It’s a bit away from the temple hanger” I can hear the hitch in General Skywalker’s voice. 

“Ok, I need you to um, stay where you- no I need…” he says indecisive. That’s unusual. 

“General, what’s happened?” Rex asks. I hear Anakin’s deep breath. 

“Where is the most private place you can go that’s not outside?” 

A few minutes later all of us clones are in the bathroom huddled around the com. We’ve locked the doors. 

“Ok, now what’s going on?” I ask. 

“I-Is there anywhere you could… sit down or…?” General Skywalker asks. Before I can answer, I hear a voice over the comlink that’s not Skywalkers. 

“General Skywalker we have to… you know. I need Commander Tano to let go of…” It’s a clone’s voice. 

“Who’s there?” Rex asks, the tension in the air growing. 

“Oh, Rex it’s um, me, Fox” Fox?! What’s Fox doing?!

“What’s happened vod?” I ask. The camera suddenly comes on. I can see Fox in his uniform standing next to a very disheveled looking General Skywalker. His robes are bent at weird angles and covered with… blood?!

“General why are you covered in blood?!” Fives blurts. Anakin looks right at the camera and I can see puffy red eyes. He’s been crying.

“What’s happened!?” I yell a little louder than intended. Fox and Anakin exchange a glance. 

“Cody there’s been an accident,” Fox says. 

“I’ve figured out that much!” I blurt. Continuously I wonder why this call was directed to me. There’s a pit in my gut. Before I get a response I hear a scream.

“NO!!!! STOP!!!!” Ahsoka’s voice cuts through the comlink. Anakin looks behind him and then back at the camera. 

“Fox, go contain her,” he says. 

“General I could tell them…” Fox protests. I can see the relief in Anakin’s eyes. 

“Can you just, get me started?” he asks. Fox nods. 

“From what I know, General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and General K-Kenobi” I take note of the stutter and flinch at my general’s name. 

“Obi-Wan was shot!” Anakin blurts. Dread rises in me. I can see all the clones I’m with freeze. After silence, they turn to me. 

“He’ll be fine right? I mean, do you need medics? Kix can come. I can come help. Do you need any extra men?” I say fast but eventually, I’m cut out by Anakin. 

“C-Cody, the medics can’t do anything,” he whispers. I ignore him. 

“The temple healers will come. I mean, they can always do something”

“Cody”

“Obi-Wan’s strong, he’ll pull through. He’ll be fine in no time” I realize my heart rate and breathing is rocketing. Rex, Fives, Tup, Jesse, and Kix are all watching me. They’re accepting the truth. I just… I just can’t do that. 

“Cody!” Anakin forces. I just continue on. 

“I’m on my way to come help. He’ll be fine, he’s always fine. He’s Obi-Wan Kenobi for gosh sakes! He’s always hiding his injuries and he’s always pulled through before!” I start laughing and it turns into hysterical laughter. I hear a knock on the door of the bathroom. I ignore it and continue laughing. 

“Cody he’s dead!” Anakin yells. I stop dead, mid breath. My eyes seem to gloss over. 

“No, no no that’s not possible” I mutter, not realizing I’m saying it out loud. I hear Ahsoka’s scream through the comlink but it’s muffled. I’m frozen, staring at a tile on the bathroom wall. My eyes fog up with tears. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I slowly turn to find Rex with his hand on my shoulder, tears in his eyes. I turn to Fives, Tup, Jesse, and Kix. They are all hugging and crying. I realize I haven't been breathing and draw in a sharp gasp of air. This tiny bathroom is suffocating me, I have to get out. I shake Rex’s hand off my shoulder and slowly turn towards the door. 

“Cody” Rex pleads as I fuddle with the lock. I can’t get it open with my shaking hand. Not really thinking I kick down the door. This gets the attention of all the clones in the bar, many of which are part of the 212th. The 212th, what will happen to the 212th? I let out a shaky breath and step around the knocked down door. 

“Commander?” A few clones mutter, “Cody what’s wrong? What’s going on?” I can’t get out of there faster. As I’m walking I hear Anakin’s muffled yell from the comlink to Rex. 

“No he can’t go out there!” he yells. There is a simultaneous start of footsteps, but they don’t reach me in time. The scene I find a few levels down takes my breath away. I run over to the edge and look down on the scene. Anakin is pulling Ahsoka away from… I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear all the clones in the bar stand up and the doors burst open. I fall to my knees, that’s my general’s corpse, my friend’s corpse. I scream/sob and eventually they reach the lower levels. My screams distract Ahsoka and she looks up. It creates the perfect opening for Anakin to pry Obi-Wan from her arms. 

“Cody what…” Rex stops realizing that they were being called from just a few levels down. I see Anakin look up towards us. 

“Rex, take the clones away and get Cody back to the temple. Force knows I don’t need another…” too late. I stand up and jump over the edge. I run over the levels eventually reaching the bottom. I run towards Ahsoka, Anakin, and…. Everyone in the scene turns to me. 

“Cody you were right…?” Fox asks. Anakin runs up to me, trying to restrain me, and I helplessly flail around. 

“NO!” I scream as Obi-Wan’s body is loaded onto a ship, “NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Seeing my pain, Anakin relaxes his grip just a little and I break free of his hold. I sprit towards Obi-Wan, my mind a tunnel. I grab him from the man loading him onto the shuttle. I shake him violently. 

“General wake up! WAKE UP!” I scream. 

“Sir that’s not…” The person stops realizing it’s of no use. I let out a painfilled gut-wrenching sob and drop my head into Obi-Wan’s robes. My tears make a stain on his robes. After what feels like an eternity of pain, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Rex. I allow myself to be pulled to my feet and guided away from Obi-Wan’s corpse. Rex helps me to the barracks. There are too many clones watching us. They pound questions at us. 

“What’s happened? Are you ok?” they ask. Finally, any composure left in me breaks. 

“YOUR FRIEND IS DEAD AND NO I AM NOT OK!” I scream. I fall to the floor into Rex’s arms sobbing. He rubs my back for a minute. 

“It’s ok,” he comforts. I shake my head. 

“No, it’s not ok! Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead!” There’s a wave of shock and gasps that spreads through the entirety of the barracks. Rex pulls me up and basically drags me to my room. I fall onto my bed, crying into my pillow. 

And that’s how I stay, for hours, maybe a few days, I dunno, time has lost meaning. I eventually hear a knock on the door that pounds me out of my thoughts. 

“Cody? I came to check on you” General Skywalker’s voice says. I force myself out of bed and to the door. I slide the door open and let the general in. He looks at me worried. 

“Hey,” he says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinch away. He forces me down onto the edge of the bed. After a moment of silence, he speaks. 

“I know this isn’t the best thing to say, but I know how you feel,” he says. I nod a bit. 

“I know gen-eral” my voice cracks a bit at the last word. My general… There’s more silence. Anakin opens his mouth to say something but doesn’t know what to say. Instead, I’m pulled into a hug. I try not to cry, not to let the tears fall, not to let him notice… 

“It’ll get better soon,” he says, noticing my tears. I nod, even though my mind is raging with protest. There’s silence. 

“I’m gonna go,” Anakin says standing up, “But if you need anything…” I nod again and he leaves. After a moment a young togruta girl walks into the room. I wonder if her master sent her, or Rex. 

“Commander,” I say nodding in her direction. 

“Commander” she nods back. She walks over and sits down. I see her eyes are puffy. 

“How long’s it been?” I ask. I don’t know why I’m more comfortable with her here, but I am. 

“Days, a week maybe,” Ahsoka says. I nod.

“The council is sure to…” she says but I begin to sob. Just the thought brings me so much pain. A new general, maybe a new battalion. 

“I’m sorry” I mutter as silent tears drip down my cheeks. Ahsoka shakes her head and pulls me into a hug. 

“No, I’m sorry for your loss” 

I get a few more visits from Ahsoka, one from Anakin, and tons from Rex. They haven’t been by lately, but that’s ok. Normally, I like the company, but today, I feel like being alone. It’s one of those days when it just feels like the whole world is gonna swallow me whole. I’m a commander, yes, but right now I just don’t feel like leading anyone. I feel like sitting here, staring at the ceiling, trying to make the world feel just the tiniest better. So when I hear a knock on the door I curse a bit under my breath and turn my head to look at it, still laying on my back in bed. 

“Go away” I moan. There’s a chuckle that is all too familiar. Then his voice speaks,

“Cody, Ahsoka sent me” My brain feels like it’s going to explode, I’m frozen on the spot. That man is dead, there’s no way. I shake my head, sit up, and whack a pillow against my head. There is no Obi-Wan talking to me. I’m alone with my thoughts, the horrible memories. Yes, that’s it, it was just a fragment of my imagination, I’ll just go back to-

“Cody, please let me in” I pull my legs to my chest and hug myself, head on my knees. No, no nope, not real, can’t be real, Obi-Wan’s dead. But maybe…. No, you held his dead body, he’s dead, you have to learn to live with that. Obi-Wan’s gone, he’s never coming back. 

“Cody I’m sorry, please just let me explain” Obi-Wan calls, maybe he’s really there, or maybe it’s all a trick of my mind, but I answer. 

“You’re not real,” I say. There’s that chuckle again. Obi-Wan… how desperately I want to stand up, walk over to the door, and open it to find my general standing there. How desperately I want him to be alive again, to be real, but I can’t cheat out of this. I can’t make some strategy to evade all the pain. I can’t do it. I just can’t.

Tears are pouring down my cheeks now. Whoever’s tricking me, just go away. I hear the lock on my door turning, so it’s a Jedi. Maybe it’s Ahsoka or Anakin and my mind made them the person I want to see. Who I desperately want, need to be standing behind that door. To walk over, put a hand on my shoulder, and say-

“Cody it’s me” The warm hand on my shoulder, I turn to see who’s playing this horrible trick on me. All I find is two bluebell eyes watching me with sadness, kindness, and guilt. The auburn hair, tan robes that I cried into just a week ago. I can't, I just can’t deal with my mind tricking me like this. I turn and put my head back on my knees. 

“You’re not real, go away. My general is dead, obi-wan is dead” I mutter. I feel the hand squeeze my shoulder. 

“Cody, I’m real,” Obi-Wan says. Somewhere in the back of my mind some little voice is screaming “he’s real! He’s back! He’s not dead! He’s here! The pain can go away, you can finally breathe” but I push it further away. It can’t be true, even if it is, why would he fake his death. 

“Cody I was undercover as Rako Hardeen to foil a plot on the Chancellor’s life at the festival of lights” So that’s where Anakin was. Wait, no, this is crazy, someone would have told me! They had to have told me. But now my mind is filled with hope and relief, I can’t stop that little flicker of hope from sparking into a raging fire. Hot tears flow from my eyes. 

“How could you do that!” I scream at Obi-Wan because he’s really here, he’s really not dead, he’s alive, right here, right in front of me. Because he made me think I was never going to see him again. 

“Cody-”

“You tricked me! I saw your- your-” I’m shaking now, but enjoying the feeling, the bottled-up anger because if I let it go, I’ll drown in my own tears. 

“Ahsoka told me that you saw the scene,” Obi-Wan says. I’m still shaking, but sitting in silence. 

“She told me that Anakin- That you- I didn’t know you were right there. I just- I wouldn’t have-” the great negotiator stumbles over his words, “I’m sorry.” I look at my general who is alive, right next to me, sitting on my bed. 

“I don’t know if a sorry will cut it this time,” I say. Obi-Wan frowns and all of a sudden I’m pulled into a hug. 

“What about a hug?” he asks. I laugh a tiny bit and then spiral into sobs. I sob into Obi-Wan’s robe and he holds me close. Eventually, I’ve cried all the pain out of me and I mutter,

“A hugs good” Obi-Wan smiles and lays me down on the bed. My eyes drift closed, I’m so exhausted and now that my general’s alive again, maybe I can get some rest. 

“Get some rest, I’m sure we’ll be off on another mission soon,” Obi-Wan says standing up. I nod my head a bit and crack my eyes open. 

“Yeah, cause force knows the council has someone else,” I say sarcastically and a bit annoyed. Obi-Wan sends me a big smile standing in the doorway. He turns to walk out but right before the door shuts he calls,

“And Cody, I really am sorry” I sigh. 

“I know general,” I say, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! I also would love prompts and/or things you would like to see in other stories. Suggestions are always accepted! (But please do not ship Obi-Wan and Cody)


End file.
